Pinky Swear
by Kirinenko
Summary: "Creo que deberíamos casarnos". Toru ve con fascinación como Hajime se atraganta con el agua y se sobre sobre sí mismo, intentando recuperar el aire "¿Qué?" TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Setkia

ID: 4210278

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" **Creo que deberíamos casarnos"**

 **Toru ve con fascinación como Hajime se atraganta con el agua y se dobla sobre sí mismo, intentando recuperar el aire "¿Qué?"**

Tienen ocho años cuando hacen la promesa.

Es un día normal de atrapar insectos y jugar a voleibol cuando se detienen para tomar un descanso para beber agua y sucede.

"¿Sabes qué?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿No lo vas a adivinar?"

"Nos ahorrará tiempo y esfuerzo si solo admitimos ahora que no soy capaz de leer la mente y simplemente me dices lo que estás pensando"

Toru hizo un puchero "Tonto" se quejó. Hajime rodó los ojos pero no tardó mucho en sonreír ampliamente "Creo que deberíamos casarnos"

Toru ve con fascinación cuando Hajime se atraganta con el agua y se dobla sobre sí mismo, intentando recuperar el aire "¿Qué?

"Bueno, mi hermana tiene un novio, y todo el mundo piensa que se casarán y si voy a casarme con alguien quiero que seas tú" dijo simplemente Toru.

"Pero los dos somos chicos"

"¿Eso importa?"

Hajime parpadeó y pareció pensárselo "Yo… creo que sí"

"No debería" dijo Toru.

"¿Y si no quiero casarme contigo?"

Toru se congeló durante un momento. Este pensamiento nunca se le ocurrió "Entonces… no nos casaremos" intenta no sonar decepcionado cuando una idea salta a su cabeza "¡Ooh! ¡Ya sé! ¿Y si estamos solteros cuando tengamos treinta y cinco años, nos casamos?"

Hajime mira a Toru, inclinando la cabeza. Vino a buscar insectos y practicar servicios, quizás buscar algunas naves espaciales, no vino para hacer planes de boda "Vale, de acuerdo. Si no estamos en una relación para cuando cumplamos treinta y cinco años, nos casaremos"

Hicieron una promesa de meñiques, lo cual era un gran trato, así que básicamente está escrito en piedra ahora.

Cuando tienen catorce, Toru se da cuenta de que quizás es un poco raro que Iwa-chan y él (ya no tiene permitido llamarle Hajime, ya son 'demasiado mayores para eso'. Toru lo odia) planeasen casarse cuando creciesen.

A los catorce es también el primer año que no están en la misma clase. Muchas más chicas se acercaban a él, por alguna razón.

"Mmm, Oikawa-kun, yo… por ti…"

Toru inclina ligeramente su cabeza a un lado y espera pacientemente a que esta acabe. No puede recordar su nombre y se siente un poco mal por ello pero tiene que mantenerse con los trabajos en la escuela y recordar las jugadas y, de ese modo, no se le puede culpar por no recordar el nombre de esta chica. Incluso si había estado en su clase los últimos cinco años. Iwa-chan es la única persona cuyo nombre es importante, de todos modos.

"¡Te quiero, Oikawa-kun!"

Toru le mira fijamente. Sus mejillas están rojas, tiene la cabeza inclinada y se ve más que un poco nerviosa.

"Mmm…" Toru no sabe lo que se supone que debe decir. ¿Hay una manera correcta de responder? ¿Hay una manera incorrecta de responder?

"¡Oi, Asskawa!"

Esa es otra cosa que a Toru no le gusta sobre usar los apellidos, Iwa-chan le ha dado numerosos motes malo. Pero cambia su atención cuando escucha la voz de su mejor amigo. Iwa-chan tiene suerte, su voz nunca se estropea mientras la de todos los demás se tambalea de camino a la pubertad. Incluso a Toru se le va algunas veces.

"Me tengo que ir" dice Toru y la chica se muestra triste. Le dedica una sonrisa educada y entonces corre para llegar a donde está Iwa-chan.

"¿Qué quiere?" pregunta Iwa-chan.

"Dijo que me quiere" dijo Toru con un encogimiento de hombros.

"¿Eh?"

"Si, realmente no lo entiendo tampoco"

"Por supuesto que te quiere" dijo Iwa-chan rodando los ojos y eso atrajo la atención de Toru.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'por supuesto'?"

"Eres retorcido pero tienes una cara bonita" Ah. Toru supuso que Iwa-chan no tiene suerte, después de todo su voz se quiebra cuando dice eso.

"¿A Iwa-chan le gusta mi cara?" pregunta Toru con curiosidad.

"Cállate, Trashkawa"

Toru no sabe porque se siente un poco decepcionado.

Cuando están solicitando institutos. Toru quiere ir a donde sea que vaya Iwa-chan. Viven realmente cerca el uno del otro pero algo le dice a Toru que si no van al mismo, no será tan cercano a Iwa-chan como lo es ahora.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"He echado para un par de lugares" dice Iwa-chan "Creo que seguramente tendré mi segunda opción, no estoy seguro de si me dejarán entrar a Shiratorizawa con mis notas"

Iwa-can es inteligente. Toru sabe que lo es, él y Toru siempre están en las clases para los chicos inteligentes. ¿Cuán altos son los estándares de Shiratorizawa?

Para ser honesto, Toru solicitó Shiratorizawa también y cree que quizás entrase, pero si Iwa-chan no entraba, no iba a ir allí tampoco.

"Mi hermana está pensando en casarse" dice Toru instantáneamente. No quiere pensar en dejar la escuela y seguir adelante. No porque tenga que dejar alguna persona especial atrás (le alegra el que no tendrá que ver más la cara de Tobio-chan) si no porque es incierto a donde se dirigirá. Todo su futuro descansa en manos de Iwa-chan y no cree que lo sepa.

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Aún mantenemos esa promesa?"

Toru ve el modo en que Iwa-chan hace una pausa, como si necesitase recordar, como si hubiese olvidado. No fue hace tanto tiempo, es todo lo que Toru puede pensar la mayoría de los días (además de en voleibol) así que duele un poco que Iwa-chan dude al responder.

"Si, todavía la mantenemos"

Toru desea que los aliens le den una máquina del tiempo para poder casarse ya con Iwa-chan.

Cuando pierden contra Karasuno en el partido de práctica, sucede que Toru ama a Iwaizumi Hajime.

Está en el gimnasio después del partido, practicando servir contra la pared, observándolos rebotar, el sonido haciendo eco en la sala vacía. Ha vaciado la canasta por lo menos dos veces y su rodilla le está diciendo que pare pero no puede parar.

No puede ser derrotado por alguien más _pequeño_ , por tal prodigio, por ese mocoso. No dejará que suceda.

Iwa-chan entra justo después en el lugar. Casi pierde el equilibrio. El balón golpea le suelo, sin ser tocado por su mano, sus piernas a punto de rendirse con él. el balón rueda hacia los pies de Iwa-chan y sin siquiera decir nada, se lo lanza a Toru, quién se lo tira de vuelta y observa a Iwa-chan saltar con agilidad y en perfecta forma, clavando la pelota en la pared, donde choca con fuerza antes de rebotar lejos por la fuerza.

No hablan, solo entrenan durante horas. Toru no está seguro de cuánto es, solo se hace cada vez más oscuro fuera y un beneficio de ser capitán es que tiene las llaves para cerrar el gimnasio. Siguen con ello, sin descansos, sin tiempo para dudar.

Incluso descubren una nueva jugada que pueden usar contra esos malditos cuervos. ¿Sin espíritu de lucha? Si, cierto. El número cinco estaba en alza. Aunque Toru piensa que Iwa-chan se ve mucho más hermoso cuando remata.

Cuando las piernas de Toru finalmente se rinden y cae, Iwa-chan empieza a recoger balones sin decir una sola palabra.

Toru quiere ayudar, realmente quiere, o si no ayudar, molestar a Iwa-chan por ser tan buen chico pero su garganta no funciona. Sabe que Tobio-chan es genial, sabe que es un prodigio, e incluso si su defensa está llena de agujeros, todavía son asombrosos para un equipo del que Toru no esperaba nada. Simplemente no puede moverse. Se ha sobre esforzado, como Iwa-chan le dijo que no hiciese y se pregunta porque Iwa-chan le dejó hacer esto.

"¿Por qué?" pregunta cuando finalmente se las arregla para encontrar su voz, todavía sentado en el suelo en una incómoda posición, los balones ahora recogidos, pero la canasta todavía fuera, solo en caso de que necesitasen empezar de nuevo.

"Porque lo necesitabas"

Y Toru se derrumbó por dentro.

Fingiendo, engañando a todo el mundo, hay una persona a la que nunca podrá mentir, nunca podrá convencer con su fachada. Y está mirándole directamente a los ojos, inquebrantable, inmutable. No se va, no como los todos esos fantásticos chicos de libros y películas, se queda porque Toru le necesita, le necesita de un modo que Iwa-chan conoce y Toru está empezando a darse cuenta. Y no quiere.

"¿Quieres otra vez?"

Está cansado, es obvio. Está sudando mucho y pronto va a colapsar, pero no pregunta porque siente que tiene que hacerlo, Toru puede verlo en sus ojos. Si Toru dice que quiere practicar más, él dará el ciento cincuenta por ciento , si tiene que arrastrar su cuerpo agotado por toda la cancha como dijo, Toru lo necesita.

Toru abre su boca.

 _Sé mío._

Las palabras no salen y por primera vez, una emoción que nunca ha vinculado a su amigo antes le golpea con toda su fuerza. Miedo. Está asustado. Está aterrado, más asustado que el perder contra Kageyama, más petrificado que ser un fallo, más horrorizado que ser expulsado del equipo, está absolutamente dolido por el pensamiento del posible rechazo.

"No, estoy bien ahora"

Iwa-chan no le cree.

Fingiendo, engañando a todos, hay un Toru que no puede decidir si le odia o le ama (si, el ama) por eso.

Es durante la universidad que Toru verdaderamente entiende ese dicho de "la ausencia hace que el corazón crezca más". Está seguro de que todos los de su clase han escuchado el nombre de Iwa-chan más veces que cualquier otra palabra y pronto se descubre a sí mismo atrapado en ello, en lugar de referirse a él como "mi amigo". Todos saben que está hablando de Iwa-chan.

Alguien le pregunta por qué es todavía tan cercano a Iwa-chan. Después de muchos años están el uno al lado del otro, ¿el ir a universidades separadas no era como ser liberado? ¿No está cansado de él aún? ¿Qué hablan siquiera cuando están uno al lado del otro todo el tiempo? No puede hablar sobre el día si lo has compartido con alguien.

Toru nunca lo pensó de ese modo. Para ser honesto, no entiende de lo que está hablando.

"¿Que _no_ hay nada de qué hablar?"

Si estás lado a lado con alguien, no tienes que preocuparte con conversaciones simples y aburridas como las que se solían hacer. Puedes dejar de lado todas las tonterías, hacer preguntas profundas y volverlas bromas. Puedes decir todo y nada, abrir tu corazón y solo ver cómo responden de igual forma abierta. Aliens, bichos, voleibol, algunas veces el simple silencio está bien si estás en la correcta compañía.

La gente cree que es raro. Por supuesto que es raro, es educado pero al mismo tiempo no se acerca a nadie. Algunos le comparan alguna vez con un hombre mayor que ha decidido a todos sus amigos y enemigos y no tolerará que nadie más entre en su vida. No se molesta en corregirlos.

Ve a Iwa-chan quizás una vez al mes si tienen suerte y normalmente solo juegan a voleibol. Ni siquiera hablan de lo que han hecho sin el otro, y están bastante contentos por ello porqu si Iwa-chan le preguntase, no sería capaz de responder. Cada momento sin él se sentía como descuadrado, pasando a través de toda la vida y sin realmente sentir nada. Ve a Iwa-chan de vez en cuando y cuando lo hace, no muestra signos de extrañar a Toru tanto como este le extraña a él.

Toru se pregunta si recuerda su promesa. Porque si no lo hace, Toru se la recordará. Y si Iwa-chan alguna vez empieza una relación con alguien, Toru ya sabe lo que hará, porque es egoísta e incluso si Iwa-chan no le quiere así, mantendrá su promesa porque Iwa-chan nunca rompe una promesa y Toru se aprovechará de eso si tiene que hacerlo.

Cuando Oikawa Toru tiene diecinueve, todo su mundo es destruido por una sola frase.

"Conseguí una novia"

Toru siente que el balón golpea el suelo, casi a cámara lenta y sus manos caen a sus lados, imponentes. Le preguntó a Hajime (de casi veinte años, al que puede llamar su amigo todo lo que quiera, siempre y cuando no se le escape por los labios) que había de nuevo como se suponía que haría, para ser educado y todo eso, pero algo así… Toru nunca esperó esto.

Sabe que Hajime es atractivo, no todos tienen una cabeza con frente ancha, piel tostada y pelo de punta, pero al mismo tiempo tiene unos ojos fascinantes y sus brazos son muy fuertes y quizás algo áspero en algunos momentos, pero aun así es muy amable cuando quiere serlo porque muestra cómo se preocupa de maneras extrañas.

Sabe que era solo cuestión de tiempo el que alguien le pidiese salir, o tuviese un enamoramiento con alguien que le correspondería. Toru no es del todo inocente, recuerda ese momento en que una vez tuvo una novia que rompió con él por estar demasiado obsesionado con el voleibol, pero para ser honesto había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que pensó en el voleibol de manera separada a Hajime y así que quizás siempre había estado obsesionado con Hajime.

"¿Oh?" dice, recogiendo la pelota "¿Está buena?" pregunta, forzando una sonrisa.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

Lo sabe.

"No me mientas, Shittykawa"

"Solo quiero saber quién estuvo lo suficientemente loca para salir con Iwa-chan" dice. Su sonrisa es falsa. Reza para que Hajime no se dé cuenta.

Hajime se encoge de hombros y entonces procede a actuar con normalidad. Y duele. Porque ya que está comportándose con tanta normalidad, Toru puede pretender que la conversaciones nunca ha tenido realmente lugar y Hajime todavía es suyo, pero al mismo tiempo, cada vez que se acerca demasiado, cada vez que aparece, va a recordar que Hajime tiene novia y todo se arruinará.

Porque Toru es egoísta y sabe que lo es, es un rey, pero Haime no es su para reclamarle como reina, o más bien, como rey también porque no le gusta pensar en Hajime como algo que no sea igual a él. Pero no puede encontrar dentro de él el ser egoísta cuando se trata de Iwaizumi Hajime. Por su amor secreto, por su querido, por su as, por su compañero de equipo, pero lo más importante, por su mejor amigo el cual le conoce mejor que nadie más en el mundo, será menos egoísta. Solo por esta vez.

Es difícil no ser egoísta.

Toru ha llegado a darse cuenta de que es muy difícil cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Peinsa que el primer paso debe ser dejar de pensar en Hajime, pero eso es muy difícil y no es por falta de intentarlo.

Cuando conoces a alguien desde la primera vez que abres tus ojos, tiende a suceder que existe en casi todos tus recuerdos, por lo que, por defecto, tienes que pensar en ellos si quieres terminar con tus pensamientos. Además, las cosas que nunca sucedieron con Hajime todavía le recuerdan a su amigo porque inmediatamente después de lo que sucedió, se lo dijo. Nada ha sucedido realmente con Toru hasta que Hajime sepa lo que pasa también.

Ya ni siquiera puede mirar más a su sobrino. Takeru se está convirtiendo en un buen chico y Toru quiere enseñarle pero le recuerda a Hajime. No es por las razones que uno podría pensar. No es porque como Hajime, Takeru estuviese hablando de voleibol por Toru y gradualmente desarrollase una afinidad por ello. No es ni siquiera que está preguntándole constantemente cómo le va a Zumi (Iwaizumi era un retorcido juego para su lengua con cuatro años pero ahora que es mayor, el sobrenombre simplemente se había quedado, algo así como Iwa-chan). Es por lo que él representa.

Una familia normal. Un niño nacido de una madre, viviendo una vida normal.

Toru sabe que sus padres esperan que se case un día, tengo uno o dos niños y está seguro de que los padres de Hajime lo esperan de él porque es perfectamente racional suponer que los padres lo hagan. Una buena esposa, un buen trabajo, hijos maravillosos, ¿qué más podría querer? Toru no puede ofrecer tal cosa, sin importar lo que suceda no podrá nunca compararse a las curvas de una mujer. Quizás tenga un rostro bonito, quizás sea elegante y delicado a veces, pero en última instancia es un hombre, su voz es profunda, sus hombros son anchos, su cuerpo es firme y sus dedos son callosos.

Takeru es todo lo que Toru nunca podrá darle a Hajime y todo lo que Hajime merece.

Duele mirarle algunas veces.

Cuando está en mitad de una clase, recibe un pedazo de papel tirado a la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Dice que vaya a la azotea después de clase.

Hay una chica allí de pie y Toru se da cuenta de que muchas personas se le han confesado hasta ahora y solamente en unos pocos meses del año. ¿La única variable? Hajime no está aquí.

Todo lo que se le ocurre es que las chicas se sienten intimidadas por Hajime, que las confesiones eran pocas durante el instituto y solamente cuando estaba solo. Le dedica una pequeña sonrisa pero ya sabe su respuesta.

"Yo… por ti, yo…"

Toru sostiene su mano, lagrimas casi cayendo de sus ojos. Conoce el proceso, la escena y conoce su respuesta. Sobre todo sabe que esto es algo que nunca puede hacer. Un chico, un hombre, un varón, nunca puede confesarse tan ampliamente a otro hombre. Está despreciado. Tiene envidia.

Los celos no se ven bien en él.

"Mei-chan–"

"¡Sé que no me quieres!"

Toru se sorprende por la repentina interrupción de la rutina.

"Mis amigos piensan que estoy loca por confesarme a ti, ya que no aceptas ninguna. Quieres a alguien más, ¿cierto?"

¿Es tan transparente? ¿Hajime lo ha descubierto?

"Es Iwa-chan, ¿no es así?"

Toru respira profundamente pero no responde. Su voz no funciona.

"Estoy bien con ello" dice Mei "Es una chica muy afortunada"

No es un ella.

Toru no se molesta en corregirla.

"pero Oikawa-kun… yo… ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado esperando?"

Toru alza una ceja "¿Qué?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado esperándola?"

Toru respira profundamente y piensa "Técnicamente, solo han pasado dos años, casi tres. Pero… creo que realmente han sido once"

Mei asiente, como si entendiese "No me importa eso" dice "Incluso si es solo para congraciarme, incluso si es solo pretender, solamente durante un tiempo, quiero que Oikawa me mire del modo en que lo hace cuando habla de Iwa-chan"

La expresión de Toru se endurece y Mei parece sorprendida. Ah, sí, solamente sus compañeros han visto alguna vez esta expresión suya, y solamente Hajime no tiene miedo, no se amedrenta "No"

"Pero–"

"Ten más respeto que eso, Mei-chan" dice "¿Realmente te conformas con ser lo segundo mejor? ¿Realmente estás bien sabiendo que solamente eres una distracción para mí? ¿Estarías verdaderamente satisfecha sabiendo que cuando te miro, realmente estoy pensando en otra persona?" aprieta sus puños "Mei-chan, confía en mí cuando te digo esto. Lo que estás proponiendo, es peor. Crees que está bien ahora pero conforme pase el tiempo te darás cuenta de que no puedes soportarlo. Dolerá más que cualquier cosa que hayas hecho. Todo o nada, eso es lo que debes tener, es lo que mereces, lo probarás pero nunca serás capaz de tocarlo…" Toru tiembla contra su voluntad "Es insoportable. Respétate a ti misma más que eso. No te dejes usar"

Mei lo mira si n palabras "Oikawa-kun, ¿estás siendo usado?"

"¿Puedes decir que estás siendo usado cuando te ofreces?"

"Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo–"

"Mírame, Mei-chan" dice Toru, sosteniendo su cara en sus manos "Mírame. ¿Qué ves? Mírame a los ojos. ¿Puedes decirme lo que ves en ellos?"

Porque cuando Toru se mira en el espejo, fragmentos rotos de su vida, ve sonrisas secas, falsas, ve ojos destrozados, como cristales agrietados.

"¿Ves lo que te hace?"

"¿Por qué sigues?" pregunta Mei suavemente.

Toru se ríe entre dientes "Porque sin ellos no puedo respirar. Lo más importante de todo este calvario es que no puedes dejar de verlos. No puedes dejarles saberlo. ¿Sabes lo que sucede cuando llevas una máscara todos los días? Te asfixias en ella"

"Oikawa-kun–"

"¿Sabes? Realmente te odio" dice Toru suavemente "Eres tan hermosa, de piel tan suave. Tienes una hermosa sonrisa, un cuerpo impresionante. Y puedes hacer lo que yo no puedo. Por eso, te detesto"

Mei retrocede, miedo en sus ojos.

Oh, si solo Hajime pudiese verle ahora.

Toru acaba de cumplir veinte cuando sus mejor amigo, amor secreto y tormento se sienta a su lado en el bar y encuentra una nueva forma de romper su corazón.

"Oi, Shittykawa, ¿por qué no tienes novia?"

Toru aprieta los puños. Porque estoy esperándote. Las palabras no salen por sus labios "Nadie interesante, supongo"

"¿Hmm?"

Mierda. ¿Está siendo tan obvio? Toru contiene la respiración durante un momento mientras Hajime le mira con extrañeza, como si evaluara lo veraz que está siendo y su estómago se revuelve, quizás por el alcohol.

"Toru…"

La respiración de Toru se atranca en su garganta porque eso sería extraño, ¿Verdad? Oh, mierda, está sin aliento. Han pasado años desde que escuchó su hombre salir por los labios de Hajime.

Y desde que Hajime lo inició, Toru está bastante seguro de que puede hacerlo también "Haj–"

Toru odia el teléfono de Hajime. Más exactamente, odita a su estúpida novia que tiene su estúpido número de teléfono y no puede estar cinco segundos sin llamarlo. ¿Pero con quién está bromeando? Toru se siente como un zombie cuando Hajime no está cerca.

Hajime le mira cuidadosamente, como si le preguntara silenciosamente si puede responder.

"Tu chica te necesita, Iwa-chan" dice Toru, esperando que no suene demasiado falso. Y Hajime es lento cuando sale de la habitación y se desmorona por dentro.

Estaba esperando que la relación de Hajime con ella fuese corta, pero duró al menos ocho meses y ahora Toru siente que no tiene ninguna oportunidad. Al menos antes de que pudiera fingir.

Toru no mentiría, fantasea sobre el día en que la novia de Hajime rompa con él porque no esté allí lo suficiente e irá con Toru y le consolará por una vez y entonces le mirará con los ojos llorosos y dirá que estuvo secretamente enamorado de Toru todo este tiempo y Toru le llamará idiota por el desperdicio de tiempo pero se besarán y será todo lo que Toru sueña.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, se siente mal por esos sueños indulgentes. Y no es porque en ellos Hajime finalmente es suyo, o que se lo roba a su novia, sino porque siente que alcanza la felicidad a través del dolor de Hajime y se da cuenta que duele más ver a Hajime sufriendo de lo que duele por su cuenta.

Está bastante seguro que el camarero conoce su secreto cuando pregunta por otra bebida. Tiene la sensación de que conseguirá conocer al hombre muy bien.

El nombre del camarero es Izumi.

Toru sabe por qué cuando está en mitad de arrancar la ropa de dicho camarero, él se lo dice antes de ser follado contra la pared y él grita su nombre horrible y vergonzosamente.

"¿Es ese su nombre?" pregunta Izumi "¿Hajime?"

Toru gruñe entre dientes pero asiente de todos modos "Iwaizumi Hajime" dice suavemente.

"Puedes llamarme así si te hace sentir mejor" dice Izumi "No me importa"

Pero a Toru le importa porque parte de él estaba esperando que Hajime y él pudiesen ser el primero el uno del otro y ahora va y lo arruinó todo también. Solo la está cagando, haciendo planes para una relación inexistente que nunca sucederá.

"No puedo…"

Izumi asiente "Lo entiendo"

"¿Cómo puedes?" espeta Toru "No sabes nada de mí, ¡excepto que soy un peso ligero al beber!"

"Sé que le amas"

La primera vez que escucha la verdad ser dicha en voz alta y ni siquiera es él quien lo dice. ¿Realmente es tan evidente? Hajime va a estar tan disgustado con él.

"Sé que no lo sabe. Que tiene una novia. Sé que vas a destruir tu hígado si sigues así y necesitas liberar tensión. Y sé que fue tu primera vez"

"¿Es obvio?" grita Toru.

"Te corriste muy rápido" dice Izumi "¿Cuánto tiempo?"

¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado enamorado de él? Seguramente desde siempre. ¿Cuánto tiempo había deseado el ser una chica para que esos sentimientos no fuesen tan raros? Ha perdido la cuenta de los años. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado teniendo pensamientos impuros sobre su mejor amigo? Seguramente desde que se dio cuenta de lo que es la masturbación. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha llorado solo hasta dormirse sabiendo la imposibilidad de que ocurriese? Está seguro de los vecinos pueden decirlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aferrado a esa desesperada esperanza de una promesa infantil? Desde que se dio cuenta que estaba condenado desde hace infinitos años.

Pero no le dice esas cosas al camarero, el cual es básicamente un extraño que acaba de metérsela.

"Demasiado tiempo"

Cuando llegan a los veintitrés, se mudan juntos.

La universidad está acabada, Toru persigue el voleibol profesional y Hajime está en medicina deportiva. Lo cual significa que técnicamente Hajime es un médico. Y si eso no le da a Toru más para fantasear, no sabe que lo hace.

Todavía está con su novia y todavía duele pero ahora se ha vuelto normal para él y no está seguro de qué duele más.

Amar a Iwaizumi Hajime no ha convertido en un hecho, se ha convertido en un estilo de vida, algo que ha aprendido a programar a base de rutina diaria y aceptar que es parte de él ahora.

Cuando están estableciendo las reglas en el apartamento, hay muchos hábitos que Toru que no le dice a Hajime.

Como que le mirará durante un poco más de tiempo si alguna vez sale del baño con solamente una toalla.

No le dijo que seguramente se sentaría en el sofá para esperar a que volviese de su cita pero entonces, convenientemente, estaría demasiado cansado para escuchar de esta (no es que Hajime la besase y lo dijese).

Le dice que sonará música bastante fuerte algunas veces (pero no le dice que es para cubrir sus llantos).

No le dice que intentará impedir que deje el apartamento a cualquier costo para tenerle más cerca.

No le dice que seguramente se le acurrucará más cerca de lo que debería cuando vean películas.

No le dice que le dirá de broma que le ama y quiere decirlo con cada fibra de su ser.

Pero está bien. Hajime es demasiado despistado para pillarlo, de todos modos.

Toru tiene veintisiete cuando lleva a alguien a casa por primera vez. Está borracho, tan claramente borracho que apenas puede mantenerse en pie y se aferra a la chica como si fuese su salvavidas. Ella está riéndose y no puede evitar el reír también y entonces entran a trompicones al apartamento y Hajime está ahí sentado en el sofá, viendo algún tiempo de documental de la naturaleza.

Toru lo ha tenido, han sido diez años, está absolutamente jodido y sabe que no puede tenerle así que no va a dejar que le arruine esto y arrastra a la chica a la habitación.

Lo hacen.

No está muy seguro de lo bueno que es, solo que se va a dormir inmediatamente después y cuando despierta, no puede recordar su nombre pero ella le da las gracias y se va.

Hajime le pasa algunas pastillas sin preguntarle nada pero se ve incómodo y una parte de Toru espera que esté celoso pero la otra parte lo sabe mejor.

Puede leer a Hajime como a un libro, de la misma manera que puede entenderlo y sabe cuándo está arreglando las cosas para que se sienta mejor. Eso no le detiene en cuanto a engancharse a él con desesperación con la excusa de tener un dolor de cabeza asesino.

Un Toru de veintinueve años la jode.

Está jugando en un partido, es gran reto, un reto realmente grande, y entonces cae durante su saque con salto y es sacado de la cancha. El médico le dice que nunca puede volver a jugar de nuevo y Toru ha visto películas así, donde a una chica se le dice que tiene seis meses de vida y, aun así, desafía las posibilidades pero realmente siente que todo ha terminado.

Hajime le lleva de vuelta a casa y cae en el sofá y llora.

Voleibol, el voleibol es la vida de Toru, es la única cosa que ama tanto, si no más, que a Hajime y si no lo tiene, ¿quién es? Ha sido la cosa que le ha ayudado a darse forma a sí mismo casi tanto como sus padres, que le dijesen que no puede jugar nunca más… tiene que ser algún tipo de broma enfermiza que el universo le está jugando. No puede tener a Hajime y ahora no puede tener el voleibol.

Hajime le sostiene, y Toru se desmorona. El día en que sus sueños se aplastan, su otro tormento le sostiene cerca y se siente como la más dulce de las torturas.

En los últimos años, los títulos que Toru le ha dado a Hajime han cambiado.

Ahora le llama Iwaizumi-kun, cuando están en público porque "Iwa-chan" no es profesional. Todavía le llama "Hajime" en su cabeza, y en su cabeza, Hajime le llama "Toru".

Hajime es su mejor amigo.

Ha dejado de ser su compañero hace un tiempo, pero eso no significa que hayan dejado de ser compañeros. Los momentos favoritos de Toru en el voleibol son cuando está practicando con Hajime y consigue hacerle pases.

Hajime es su amor secreto, el único que rompe su corazón pero lo vuelve a unir lo suficiente para que funcione.

Hajime es también su médico.

Estudiar medicina deportiva ayuda a Hajime a saber cuándo Toru debería practicar, donde, con qué frecuencia, y cuando tiene que parar.

Toru todavía entrena cuando se supone que no tiene que hacerlo. Mantiene su mente alejada del hecho de que Hajime está fuera con su novia.

Esa noche, mientras llora, la novia de Hajime viene de visita.

Ella le pide salir y Hajime le dice que no, su amigo le necesita.

Ella le abofetea.

Han terminado.

Y a pesar de que sabe que está mal, Toru siente que los dioses le han devuelto a Hajime de alguna manera, incluso si nunca puede tenerle de la manera que quiere.

Toru tiene treinta y uno cuando es capaz de jugar de nuevo.

Es gracias a Hajime, la verdad. Ha desafiado lo imposible. Una cirugía especial para arreglar su rodilla, un horario de estricto entrenamiento que le obligaba a dejarlo, incluso cuando no quiere, y por supuesto, muchas películas de aliens.

Por supuesto, es considerado un jugador con experiencia ahora y con su juventud ida, ya no es un prodigio (no es que lo fuese, en primer lugar). Realmente no le importaba mucho.

Hace un gran regreso, Hajime a su lado para que no tenga una mala caída así de nuevo. El equipo dice que con el regreso de Toru, también es el del doctor demoníaco. Sabe que están hablando de Hajime.

Estos le molestan con que está saliendo con Hajime y físicamente le duele decirles que están equivocados. Aprieta los dientes cuando responde y Hajime le lanza una extraña mirada. Casi dolida. Debe de estar viendo cosas. Se está haciendo mayor, quizás se puso las lentillas mal.

Toru mira el reloj, esperando a la medianoche. Pronto cumplirá los treinta y cinco.

Treinta y cinco. Recuerda que cuando era joven y estúpido, pensó en el momento que sucedería que Hajime y él podrían casarse. Ahora todo se está desmoronando. Es cierto que Hajime ya no está en una relación pero han pasado veintisiete años. Eso es mucho tiempo como para recordar una promesa tan infantil hecha entre dos niños que eran ajenos a la dura realidad de la vida y cómo a veces no siempre se consigues a tu mejor amigo, al que amas con todo lo que tienes, pero nunca puedes realmente saberlo por ti mismo. Sabe que Hajime tiene planes de mudarse, han pasado diez años viviendo juntos y seguramente Hajime pasará a cosas más grandes y cuando Toru sea más mayor, será un jugador de voleibol olímpico retirado, hablando sobre este médico de medicina deportiva que solía conocer.

Llega la media noche.

"¡Oi, Trashkawa!"

Incluso después de tantos años, Hajime todavía no le llamará Oikawa, "Toru" es usado en ocasiones especiales (como cuando le dijeron que nunca podría jugar de nuevo) y, de algún modo, se ha convertido en una fuente de consuelo para él. Por eso, aunque muchas cosas hayan cambiado con el paso del tiempo, esto es la única constante.

Toru está a punto de levantarse y abrir la puerta de su dormitorio cuando Hajime la abre por él y dejar caer una maleta vacía delante de él. Toru no procesa nada al principio, excepto una cosa. Hajime tiene una maleta llena.

"Iwaizumi" dice Toru. No es tanto el que Hajime se fuese (sabía que lo haría), pero es solo que se lo está diciendo ahora. Ha tenido semanas para decírselo antes de marcharse "¿A dónde…a dónde vas?" pregunta, intentando no sonar demasiado ahogado.

"América"

¿Tan lejos?

"Oh"

Hajime empuja la maleta vacía hacia Toru y él la mira "¿Demasiado perezoso para empaquetarlo todo a la vez, Iwa-chan?" se burla, el viejo sobrenombre casi sacándole las lágrimas "No puedes vaguear siempre"

"No es para mí, es para ti"

Toru le mira fijamente "¿Qué?"

"Ahora tienes treinta y cinco, ¿verdad?"

"¿Si…?"

"Entonces vamos a ponernos en marcha"

"¿Vamos?" repite Toru. ¿Cómo es que él cumpliendo treinta y cinco años tenía algo que ver con cambiar de sitio? "¿Qué quieres decir–"

"Estoy en una relación"

El corazón de Toru se rompe nuevamente por milésima vez "¿Sí?"

"Sí. Muy comprometido y me voy a mudar a Estados Unidos"

"¿Cuán comprometido?" pregunta Toru curiosamente.

"Han pasado… ¿cuatro años?" dice Hajime "Ahora haz las maletas, Shitkawa"

Toru le mira fijamente todavía. No tiene sentido "¿Por qué necesito hacer las maletas?"

"No puedo casarme contigo aquí, ¿verdad?" pregunta Hajime, rodando los ojos como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"¿Casarte conmigo?" repite Toru.

"Teníamos una promesa, ¿verdad?" Hajime se congela "A menos que hayas cambiado de idea"

"No, yo…" Toru todavía no puede entender completamente nada "Pero estás en una relación, está comprometido–"

"Contigo"

Y con eso cada grieta, cada lágrima en su corazón parece haber sido reparado. A pesar de que todavía no lo entiende completamente, no tiene ninguna duda de que Hajime y él lo lograrán, del mismo modo en que han estado todos juntos estos pasados veintisiete años. Juntos.

"Haz la maleta. Nos vamos a casar"

Y eso es todo lo que importa ahora.


End file.
